


starlight

by universecharm



Category: Final Space (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Request Meme, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 22:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14388093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/universecharm/pseuds/universecharm
Summary: he said "don't you see the starlight ; don't you dream impossible things?"a request for stargazing :DD





	starlight

His hand was right there. Gary wasn’t sure why the idea of closing that gap made his stomach flutter nervously, or why the distant smile on Avocato’s face made the room spin, but he knew that he wanted to have his hand move closer to Avocato’s.

They were inches apart- it would be so easy to just move his hand that last infinitesimal distance and intertwine their fingers..

Gary pointed up with his other hand. “That one.”

Avocato looked up, seeming to just then realize he was being spoken to, that he wasn’t alone. His gaze traced along the path of Gary’s arm and out through the dim light from the ships windows. He blinked, squinting to see what he was being shown. “Huh?”

“That constellation is uhhh… a heart.”

Avocato looked incredulously over at him. “Why?”

Gary shrugged, looking back over at Avocato. “Because I said so.”

“I don’t think that’s the way constellations work, Gary.”

“Oh, yeah?” he replied. “Constellations aren't even real, Avocato, how can they work? You-you can’t see the same things from Earth as you can from here, so I declare you and me the uh… Board of New Constellations Committee for this exact spot. Start connecting dots or I’ll fire you.”

Avocato frowned. “Who put you in charge of the committee? Why can’t I fire  _ you _ ?”

“Uh, because I’m the captain? And because I’m the founder of the uh-” Gary paused, counting something up on his hands and mumbling to himself, “BNCC, so I make the rules!”

Avocato laughed, and the stars outside seemed to shine a little bit softer, their glow setting the both of them alight. “Alright, don’t fire me, boss. Uh… That one’s a cup.”

Gary squinted and leaned forward. “Mm. Yeah. What’s in it?”

Avocato paused, looking back out into the stars. “Milk.”

“Oh, of  _ course _ you’d say that,” Gary laughed, leaning towards him slightly. In the same motion he pushed their hands together the last little bit, their fingers brushing together. It was like an electric current had been completed, and he let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding. 

“What? I like it!” Avocato grinned, moving his hand on top of Gary’s and intertwining their fingers with a gentle squeeze that made Gary’s heart pound. They made eye contact and the universe seemed to pause to make room for the moment they had there, both of them wanting to do something but neither of them being able to place what, or why.

Avocato sighed and the stars sighed with him, time going back into motion.

They resolved to figure it out later.

**Author's Note:**

> https://colacharm.sarahah.com/  
> feel free to make any requests!!


End file.
